Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-153.107.192.203-20180625035041/@comment-53539-20180628073819
^Yes. If I was to redo Circus monster I would change some things because of it; *Just before the "ahhhh" bit I'd have a sentence of slow emotional notes or two before the quiet pause and the "ahhhh". Basically, I would change the lead into the paused moment. *The music would come in slightly more aggressive after the "Ahhhh". with a electric guitar joining the main BGM join and Luka having more fury in her voice, which is hard as V2 Luka lacks power in her vocal so may not have even been the right Vocaloid for that song. Not a digital one, a real one because it has more expression then a DAW version can provide. *As she talks in the last few lights wherein she says "this Circus" I'd pull back the instruments and end on a the only musical instrument being a piano, the quiet piano tune ending the song basically ending on how sad the song should be. The piano slightly lingering after she finishes. All other instruments in the BGM would be faded out. This is the point, the "aaahhhh" bit to me should have been a note of frustration or release of agony or relief, but it needed just a lead up, likewise the BGM then didn't have an emotional impact enough to make said relief have meaning. To me this is the most powerful moment in the song and it fell flat. The music does come back after it with slightly more instruments, but you barely notice. I've always felt the song had the wrong singer, but given the times English vocals were limited. The song has been used for demos twice though and both times it was criticised for its usage because the song always causes Vocaloids to sound flat and lifeless even in the chorus. But if the singer isn't the best choice you then have to rely on the BGM to carry the song and the trouble is the BGM doesn't have the "oomph" ether. I feel the biggest issue with is it becomes boring after a while. To me, Circus Monster has more issues with itself then this song did. Luka is best for moody ballads and this one doesn't make use of her more expressive vocal. (Edit; I would not change the rest of the song, as the problem isn't with the rest of the song, just the loss of momentum. Incidentally, the closest song that I can think of to how I think CM would be likely is Twaddles of a Flue Faker.It literally is with CM the fact is missed its biggest opportunity of all. I don't consider Luka's voice much of an issues as with this song, as the songs usage with demos can somewhat prove that not only is Luka the wrong voice for the song, but it would have similar uses with a lot of Vocaloids. It prop. would be best with a vocal with more then one voicebank in English, which gives limited options even now). The trouble is, by writing this much on a single song people don't like it. Its easier to focus on Flower's result then the overall song because people would feel I'm absolutely desiring to destroy the song like I do with Circus Monster. Plus if one element lets a song down, and its the most important of the songs elements, then it is quite a serious one. We don't tend to notice if a key among the BGM is off key if its drowned out by other instruments, but we do notice when the singer is off. This is because the singer is "the main instrument" and normally the focus of lyric base music. This is because the human vocal has certain elements of expression, but outside of the guitar no other instrument can match it, and the guitar can be even more expressive then the human vocal, the guitar can't match is via lyrics as it can't produce spoken words. If you want to see how impacting a song with issues with lyrics can be, just check out the Eurovision 2003 song contest entry by my own country, as you do not want to know the amount of people that turned on the band because of it. It wasn't all their fault, but it was enough as the BGM wasn't an issue; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAJ62IG3gBo